User blog:SportingCampeão/Reddit XI News - Interviewing Bernát Lukasz
With the weeks counting down until the 2016-17 Premier League, we decided to interview players of the Reddit XI team, so why not interview Bernát Lukasz? Bernát Lukasz is Reddit XI's main goalkeeper, and he'll be the one to save us from the opposition scoring goals, and he was kind enough, as he always is, to give us a interview with us. Interview Reddit XI News: So, Bernát, what are your hoping to achieve in the 2016-17 Premier League? Bernát Lukasz: Well, it will be tough, we will be going up the biggest teams in the league, such as Manchester United and City, Arsenal, Chelsea, Liverpool, etc. but we will be hoping to hit the ground running and maybe qualify for the Europa League, maybe even more. Reddit XI News: What was your idol growing up? Bernát Lukasz: Despite being a Goalkeeper, i really liked Miklós Fehér. He was a inspiration during his playing days in Győri ETO, and we would talk about him at school. I had the pleasure to see him play there and in Portugal too, and the fact that he was in Portugal is what helped me make my decision to leave Győri ETO to join Boavista. Sure that day in 2004 was a disaster, i was just 2 years away from joining Győri ETO's youth team when that happened, i was crushed. But in a way he lived on. Reddit XI News: What made you come to London? Bernát Lukasz: Well, it was a wonderful opportunity to join the Premier League, and i took it, sure it was against my plans of staying in Portugal, but i'll be hoping to make a impression. Reddit XI News: What made you become a Goalkeeper? Bernát Lukasz: Well, I only noticed how good I could be at Goalkeeping during my school years, as nobody wanted to go in goal, i went, and well, the rest is history. Reddit XI News: Here's a bit of a unexpected question for you, as you were in school during the late to mid 90s, you must've heard of the Console Wars at least once. Bernát Lukasz: I find it quite amusing that you ask me that, but yes i do remember, i still remember being made fun of just because i really liked Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind, one thing was clear, the PlayStation version was just horrible. Reddit XI News: Are you getting along with your Teammates? Bernát Lukasz: Yes, we are closely bonding despite only meeting a week ago, the Manager's got it well figured out and we have been able to learn from each other and prepare better as a result. Reddit XI News: With Michael Healy Rae being your Understudy, what has he been able to learn from you? Bernát Lukasz: Well, i hope he's been learning alot, we went through the diving and reflexes technique and i can say he's getting better at him, we work well together and he's just been a great person to work with. Reddit XI News: Since we're running out of time, here's our final question, do you think in 10 years that Reddit XI will have won the Champions League? Bernát Lukasz: That's a big question to end on, well, if we stick together and perform to the highest of our ability, we can give them a run for their money for sure. Conclusion Bernát Lukasz is very optimistic, but why shouldn't he? Everything's clicking at the Camp Snoo and they are ready to go. Big things to come from Bernát and the rest, but until the kick of the ball in the Premier League, we will have to wait. Category:Blog posts